Puzzle Scars
by robinfire11productions
Summary: Grell ponders about the scar on Williams back, and why does it fill the space between his own two? read to find out!


Puzzle Scars is a flashback story that takes place back when William and Grell were younger and just passed their exam. What is the truth about William's long scar? Just read to find out already! I'm sorry if it is a little long. I am too lazy to make it two chapters.

This is a story I was thinking about for a while. I just had to write about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji. The pic isn't mine either.

**/\/\/\~OO~/\/\/\**

"William?" William looked up at the pondering Grell, "What is that?"

Grell beckoned to his long scar with his finger.

William looked plainly up at the red reaper and said, "It is a scar Grell."

Grell pouted, not getting the answer he wanted. "How did you get it?" Grell asked again.

William looked down at the scar that stretched accosted his back. Grell was in his apartment for no apparent reason, and just decided to barge in on William while he was changing.

William sighed to himself. He turned around to look at his friend in the eye. There was a suspended silence between the two of them, until William finally broke the silence. "A demon did it."

Grell looked at him with question. A demon wouldn't be able to make a scar on a shinigami. William's voice seemed to answer his thoughts, "It had my death scythe."

Grell looked at him again, for he proceeded in changing his clothes – covering up his scar that reached from almost the top of his left shoulder, diagonal down to almost his right upper thigh. Grell wondered if it went farther.

The walk to the Shinigami Dispatch HQ was silent and boring – at least in Grell's perspective. He wanted to know more about this scar of William's.

**/\/\/\/\/\~OO~/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Grell, for some reason (maybe it was because he wanted to hopelessly catch William in there and question him) was in the men's bathroom. He took off his own cloths and was about to step into the showers, when he noticed his own scar on his right shoulder. It was thick at the bottom and seemed to fade off at the top. He then remembered that he had on just like it but on his left hip. He looked at it. This scar seemed to fade off at the bottom and get thicker near the top of the scar. Both scars had an abrupt end to where the heavier part was. It was almost as if the piece in the middle was missing.

He had never pondered about the two scars before. They seemed to be pointing at each other. Maybe William's scar was the missing piece. He decided to push off the thought for the day, for he was doing field work. Finally, he was doing what his specialty was.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. He was paired with Ronald while doing this assignment, for demons were more-than-often a trouble in these arias.

Grell couldn't take just pondering to himself any more. He had to tell someone, and in this case it was the lawn mower riding shinigami, Ronald Knox.

Grell and Ronald had a two hour beak in between now and the next soul to be collected. Grell took advantage of this and came tight out. "Hey Ronald, I know this is going to seem stupid, but…" Grell blushed.

Ronald looked at his superior and said, "What is it sempai Grell?"

Grell made eye contact with Ronald and said, "Well this morning I was watching William change and I saw that he had this really big diagonal scar on his back. Then in the change rooms I realized that I had two scars that could just fit on the outer edges of his… do you think that it could be a coincidence?"

Ronald thought about it a little bit and answered, "Well why don't we find out?" Ronald seemed a bit over confident.

/\/\/\/\/\~OO~/\/\/\/\/\/\

(**At the shinigami office**)

William had his head buried in his paperwork until the red reaper decided to barge into his office with the younger reaper following. "Hey will?"

William answered with a grunt.

Grell pouted a bit and sat on the edge of his desk. Then he did something no-one expected. He reached down and traced a line on William's back making him sit up a little. "Your scar is about the right length to fill in the gap in my two."

The statement came out more like a question.

"What about it Sutcliff?" William asked.

Grell continued rubbing his back. "Well I have two on me that would go perfectly with yours. This is almost like a puzzle piece.

Grell giggled at his own statement. Even it seemed far fetched.

William sighed and sat up trapping Grell's had between William's back and his chair. Grell pulled it back as if a snake had threatened to bit it and adjusted how he sat on his boss's desk: like a child would do waiting for a story. Ronald took a seat next to William's desk to listen.

William sighed and said, "Don't you two have something better to do?" The two shinigami in front of his just shook their heads no in reply. William pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, and looked Grell straight in the eye, as if saying, "Go away!" Grell still stayed intent on hearing a story.

William shook his head and told them briskly to leave, and that he would tell them _after_ they were done with reaping their souls. They happily agreed on the terms and left his office.

William touched his scar on his back. And sat back in his chair thinking about how he got it.

**/\/\/\/\~OO~/\/\/\/\**

**(FLASHBACK) **

A young William and Grell were sitting in the bench outside their superior's office. Their final exam was finally over. Now they were wearing Father's glasses and were quite happy about it. Since their Exam ended they sent them out as a team on many missions. They were a quite successful pair.

This time they were going to maybe face a demon. It was that part of town. It was the part were stupid humans did ceremonies and offered souls to demons, the Shinigami's job is to stop the nonsense and warn the people to not do it.

They headed out to the fields were the humans would usually hold their ceremonies. It was far in the countryside. The screams and yells of the person who would be getting sacrificed wouldn't be heard at all.

The two shinigami quickly saw a deep red aura around one of the human there. That one was most defiantly the demon. Now they had to decide on how to handle this. The two, after a bit of bickering, decided that Grell had the better cutting tool (a chainsaw) and could more easily finish off a demon faster. William, having a better tool for collecting would harvest the soul.

Grell kind-of stupidly interrupted the ceremony and waltzed up to the group of people and one demon. "Why, hello demon," Grell started, "we wont let you take that soul." Grell pointed at the person that was about to be hanged.

The demon looked at Grell with a look of surprise plastered on his face. That was quite plainly said.

The people didn't do anything. They all just looked at the two shinigami as if they were aliens or something like that. One person made a move, and it was to the guy who had a noose around his neck. The man yelled, "Go away in peace, or I will hang him!"

Grell was about to say something when William cut him off, "I think you will do that anyways, now wont you?"

The man just gave a grunt and pulled the latter from the man's feet. The man slung down with a crunch, instantly dieing.

William heard Grell sigh behind him. He muttered, "That wasn't a fun death"

"Come on Grell we have work to do," I said. I could already see the cinematic record spilling out of the dead body. I extended my death scythe and caught a few strings before a demon swatted my death scythe away. Its eyes looked greedy and hungry. "It obviously won't be an easy fight," thought William.

Grell went right to work on the demon. Slashing and dodging – no wonder he had triple As in practical technique. William stayed focused on collecting the cinematic record. A random man that hadn't already run away stayed and tried to fight William. William quickly struck him over the head and – careful not to kill him – knocked him out.

As William gathered up the remaining part of the cinematic record he turned to see if he kneaded to help Grell. Apparently he did. The whole battle was turned around. The demon was swinging its claws so harshly. It has revealed its true form. It is a giant lizard.

**(A/N: I was thinking about the velociraptor dinosaur while thinking of this scene.)**

Black and red swirls of dark energy rapped themselves around its claws. The demon was repeatedly striking Grell's chainsaw. All Grell could do was black the crushing blows from hitting his body. The chainsaw wasn't going to last to mush longer._** Click**_ went the chainsaw. The chain broke out of it's place and the whole top half of the chainsaw bent forward and almost completely broke off. Since the chainsaw was still running the lose chain flicked backwards and stuck Grell's arm.

Grell instantly dropped the scythe and crimson blood poured out of his wound. \

The last think Grell heard was William calling out his name in distress.

***William's POV* **

I watched in horror as my partner, no_, friend_ collapsed on the ground at the demon's feet.

I swung my death scythe at the demon's head. It easily dodged the attack. I bent down to pick up Grell's scythe; I flipped the lever to turn the thing off. Then I attacked the demon. Swinging and dodging for a good minute or so. The demon and I were in a dance with death – literally.

I swung at the demon's head again. It dodges the blow and got under my arm, it suddenly uppercut me on my abdomen. The air was knocked out of me at that moment, and I fell on the ground _hard_. I felt something strike my legs and I hit my head on something. Then my world went black for a second.

I started to get up, and I noticed I didn't have my death scythe in my hands. The demon raised it to strike Grell, who was still un-conscious on the ground a few feet beside me. He was laying on his back, so his vital organs were totally exposed to the demon's wrath. My legs refused to move so I heaved myself on him to block the blow.

My own death scythe cut though the skin on my back, and I felt a searing pain in it. I lay there, loosing consciousness. The only thing I could think about was if I had saved my friend. My whole world went black.

**/\/\/\/\~OO~/\/\/\/\/\**

**(Third person POV) **

Later at the hospital wing in the shinigami department, a nurse told William that Grell had almost made a full recovery, he just needed rest, and that he very successfully blocked the almost killing blow that could have been inflicted on Grell. He was going to have to live with a scar on his back his whole life, but the nurse only said it proved his bravery. He had also been struck in the legs with the demon's claws, and couldn't walk for a while.

Later during the day, when William could walk around a bit again, the Shinigami Dispatch manager gave him a promotion, for he witnessed the whole end of the battle. He commended on William's bravery, putting his own life in danger to save his partner.

The man (named Leo) explained that he thought that it was taking them a bit long so he went to check up on them, only to see that William's death scythe being taken from him and William's way of saving Grell. Leo then explained that while the demon was going to finish them both off, he chopped off its head with his scythe (which is an eclectic saw.)

After he was released fro his room in the hospital room, he checked on Grell. He had two small scars on his body, where William had not shielded the blow. He silently promised himself that he would explain how he got those… someday.

/\/\/\/\/\~OO~/\/\/\/\/\/\

**(End of Flashback)**

William smirked to himself. He had a lot of explaining to do.

A/N:

Well there you have it. Wow it is 10:00 at night… awe man I have a band concert tomorrow at 6:20… Damn! Oh well the time was well spent. Please review… I will edit it later, it I have a lot of grammar mistakes I am sorry but I had a LONG day….

I always love critique! Just don't be mean about it please. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Robinfire11


End file.
